1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media feedpath. More particularly, the present invention relates to a media feedpath having a feed assist assembly positioned along the media feedpath.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing and other peripherals having media feeding functionality typically feed or index media by utilizing opposed pairs of rollers along a media feedpath. The opposed rollers engage or pinch media rotate to control and advance the media along the feedpath.
When feeding media to a printer or to a scan window of an auto-document feed scanner, the media is typically indexed or advanced through a feed roller nip to either a print zone or scanning zone. However, the media typically extends backward through the feedpath beyond the feed roller nip and therefore may be engaged by other roller nips located along the feedpath. The sum of forces applied by these other roller nips acting on the media introduces resistive forces on the feed roller nip which may cause print or scan defects. Also, C-shaped feedpaths cause additional resistive forces on the feed roller nip due to the bending of the media in passing through the feedpath.
It would be desirable to assist the feed roller nip in advancing media by eliminating or reducing upstream forces from these other nips engaging media. Additionally, it would be desirable to improve media feeding by limiting resistive forces at the feed roller nip in order to decrease print and scan defects.